


A Wolf Among Heros

by Lulablue1



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual, Attempt at Humor, Avengers Family, Avengers evil, Experimentation, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Laboratories, Major Original Character(s), Memory Loss, Multi, Mutant, Night Terrors, Orphans, POV Original Character, Protective Avengers, Runaway, Torture, Trans, Whump, homeless, humor attempts, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulablue1/pseuds/Lulablue1
Summary: Runway human experiment. I didn't know what I was capable of, but keeping under Rodrick's radar was key. The Avengers and my past just at my heels are making it hard.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing. I own nothing in the marvel universe. the OC characters and plot are the only things I can claim.
> 
> No betas and currently writing on my phone so there's that... main focus OC. Hoping to upload every 3 day then cut back to once a week after chapter 6. Trying to get a bit ahead.

I was in the Avengers Tower picking out the trash on one of the many common office floors. I didn't think I'd get this far in life, if cleaning up other people's messes is very far, but a job was a job and I was willing to stick it out. Plus it wasn't a bad job I had nothing to be ashamed of but a few bigger chunks of my past. if being alive, breathing and having my independence after so many years of trauma is the best I can do...and then finally being set in one place for a little under 2 month after hiding from those that meant me harm...I'll damn well will take it.

I shifted the trash can contents into my larger trash can moving my cart along the desks divided by plexiglass. Besides the occasional movement of screen savers and security lights that turned on and off as I passed through the enormous open office, the space was hauntingly quiet and empty. 

I smiled as I spotted random avengers memorabilia. One desk was covered in Iron man posters and figurines. Even the chair was wrapped in what.looked to be a plastic iron man table cloth. There was little note that said "from your one and only who will come and save your day." My smiled dropped.

Working underneath the living quarters of superhero must have seemed amazing to any new employee. Even for the over night staff like me. And initially I was excited, Maybe I'd run into an Avenger running off to save someone's day. That I'd get a wink or a smile, acknowledgment that I existed or mattered. But then I remembered all the past things I was involved in and running from. Nothing, not even the Avengers, the World's Greatest Heros, could redeem me and scrub me clean from the past.

And yet I saw no inch or hide of the team in handful of weeks working there. Of course, as luck would have it that would change. 

It took me a solid hour to gather all the garbage. It was this floors light cleaning day garbage that couldn't be thrown down the fire shoot or safely shredded.. Wiping down the large office tables that didn't have resistant surfaces. Of course there were bots to vacuum and wax etc... those were maintained by my boss's workers too, all employed by Tony Stark. But sometimes as much as Tony Stark hated to agree, a human touch was needed in corners and places bots couldn't get. Even the brief flash of disinfecting with UV light couldnt be used in some of the more sensitive computers and equipment. 

Humming to my music I stopped a moment to skip a song and then completely froze. Off the the darkened cubical a swear I saw a movement. Taking out my earbuds I shoved them into my pocket and held my breath listening.

"He... Hello?" I scolded myself. Working alone on the smaller cubical floors gave me the spooks so far I had run into no one and had nothing to be afraid of. We usually worked in pairs or groups of three, but the last week it was on and off if certain people even came in. I breathed and pulled my earbuds out of my pockets determined to drown out my fears with music. 

But there was a shuffle. The cooling system blowing on some loose desk paper maybe. I held my breath once more and begin Pushing my cart, dragging the large rolling garage can behind me. I'm was not panicking I've been on this whole floor alone for a good half of the night.. i was not....

"Thump"

Bolting toward the elevator. cart rattling noisily. I smacked elevator button

"Come on Come on!!" I said under my breath my heart thudding in my ears. 

"Ding" 

The large doors opens, backing into the elevator, pushing my cart in, and pulling my garbage can with me. Keeping myself blocked as if to ward off whatever was in the dark. Blindly pressing a button for the next floor. 

"Ramsey! Watch it!" Sammy my boss/ co worker voice called from behind, inside the elevator. 

I

whipped around.

"SAMMY!"

He gave me an uneasy smile, a larger man was standing next to him. 

"Done so soon?" 

"Yea.. yeah all done." The relief in my voice noticeable, the man next to him quicker an eyebrow but said nothing. I was not done. so sue me, a couple missed garbage cans i'll go back up get the next night when it another floors turn, so they won't overflow in the coming week. 

I shifted further in so the doors could shut.

"This is Happy he's head of security, Happy this is Ramsey one of our best workers."

By that he ment i was the only one who could come in and do said job the drop of a hat not complaints ...so yeah I guess I was the best. Happy did not look happy, though by the creases in his face I'm sure that's been said before.

We all stared at each other for a moment before Happy broke the silence. 

"I'm just doing some routine monthly checkups on the building. standard procedure" 

That was odd because the whole building was famously monitored by one of the best A.I., F.R.I.D.A.Y. but then again once in a while the human touch was needed. Supposedly she could talk, but the A.I. never talked to me and I was grateful the walls didn't announce my brief freak out only moments before. 

Happy pushed his hands in his pockets as the elevator continued down.

"Sam here said he noticed some issues with a couple doors on the upper levelz"

Oh? My fears rose. IF one couldn't be safe in the Avengers tower where does one go

My boss looked nervous to impress. he was the one that also had gotten me my fake paperwork to work. Paperwork so normal that even a Tony Stark's background check didn't catch. My minds flashed back when he offered to help me when i was hanging desperately onto living off $10 for a couple weeks. People sold themselves for less but I couldn't...I wasn't proud I just couldn't. "They won't bother to look deeper if the surface looks okay, you'll be throwing out trash and keeping your nose clean right?" So I kept quiet. 

Keep your head down Ramsey. My brain rattled.

"Ding" the doors open and everyone paused. The men looking at me. 

"Ah well..ha.. that's my floor" I scooted on out banging into the walls a couple times before Happy and Sammy took pitty on me and help my maneuver my way out. 

"Ramsey" Sammy cover my hand gripping the cart, "remember to lock up the locker room behind you"

I looked at him incredulous. The locker room automatically locked, but then again there were spots like for changing and the bathroom.that I was told F.R.I.D.A.Y. did not monitor with a camera or even heat signatures. "Cause The great Tony Stark is not a perv." Sam had declared. 

Sam knew I sometimes stayed a bit longer then necessary to clean up. But honestlythat was before I found my hole I called home.

"We've been having issues." Happy said cryptically. 

And with that Sammy pulled himself back into the elevator and the doors dinged shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramsey was spooked in the avengers tower. Has an encounter with Sammy boss/coworker and Happy head of security. Ramsey is running from the past and intends to keep it in the past 
> 
> WARNINGS: very brief suicide ideology.

It was dawn when I headed out of work. Which honestly was a good thing. I hated going to work in the dark and leaving in the dark, warmer night were coming. I needed them. 

I could see the sun rays just peeking through the towers and building. What I would give to stand on the top of the Avengers tower and watch the sun rise and set. Like I was owner of the entire city. Would I just get to the edge and let my struggle end. No because I had to believe better things were coming. That was.the human experience right? To fight on. 

Sighing, well those thoughts took some turns. 

I took my 2 uniforms and and 2 extra sets of clothing out of my locker, with my thin towels. Today was laundry day. Today was shower day..today every 4th day I turned back into a human. I force myself to clean and restock the little hole I called home. I pressed restart and attempted to find things to make the daily work days go smoothly. Usually every 4th day was my day off, but since people were calling out from work there were no days off

On the plus side that meant a little extra money so today felt like a treat yourself day. 

I shifted my bag to my back and headed down the street. The city was already busseling. The coffee shop just down the street was something I would call uppity but Having already gotten 2 paychecks I convinced myself I could afford this . Taking a breath i pulled open the door hoping to be in and out. Alas there was already 2 small lines formed waiting for their cups of coffee or ordering. They wete dressed up business, business casual...everyone generally in things that cost more than my backpack and dirty clothing combined. Even those in casual casual. 

When I tell you everyone turned to stare at me I am not exaggerating. My heart went in my throat hoping I didn't look as homeless as I felt. I had to mentally tell myself not to check my clothing as i headed toward the line to order. Several people were at tables including a redhead and a man with blonde hair turned and then all went back to business as usual.

A couple people shifted away from me when I got in line, but that was probably just me being paranoid and not because they were avoiding me. 

The blonde man with side cuts got up from his table to stand beside me to waiting for his coffee. I glance at his face and he gave me a wide smile. I smiled uneasy at him, looking away to the menu. Coffee, 3 sugars, half and half cream, and chocolate muffin because a matra in my head.. when I felt i stared at the menu too long the floor became interesting. The blonde man's black strapped boots. sturdy boots. "Strudy enough to kicking someone's brains in right love?" I brushed the memory away, gripping onto my backpack staps. Fiddling with the little A for Avengers pin on one of the straps. 

Getting to the front a young lady asked me "What will that be all Sir?" That made me smile

RAMSEY D. OAKLEY. said my ID as ambiguous as my gender and as misleading as my past. What did the D. stand for? It depended on the day. Probably all the times I felt like a clueless dumbass. The gender said male which technically is wrong but half the people would get it wrong and uncomfortably try to figure me out. That was a great distraction from them asking me questions about why and how long I'd been in New York. My gender would be left up in the air and I'd distract until a direct are you a boy or girl. Whatever people picked first, that's what I was, it was easier and safer. What did it matter I felt as formless and new dividing cells. 

And half the time I wouldn't see them again. I didn't have any close friends here. I didnt need any. 

Smiling to myself, I shifted into the line behind the blonde. 

"I was going to get a chocolate chip muffin too, but that one is looking out for my muffin top" the blonde man said. I looked up at him and toward where his eyes were directed. The redhead woman causually reading her tablet. Looking for all the world like she wasn't paying attention to anything, But there was a slight smirk on her face. She was elegant, her limbs lean, her eyes smart like a cat's as if she'd look straight at you and suddenly you were her game. she was sturdy. Strudy enough to hurt you.. I looked away quickly and gave a quiet laugh. 

"I've never been in here before."

"Its good, the roast beef sandwiches" he kissed the air. 

Given that I had paid an obscene amount for the sweetened bean water and a muffin, I probably wouldn't come back for a sandwich. 

He gently slapped his pants. His pants were tactical i glanced again at his face, tighting my hands around my backpack straps again. 

"You work at the tower"

It wasn't a question. It was like he was pulling me to talk, why do people insist on small talk. 

"Yeah? Yes. I work there, big tower." Big tower? Frek Ramsey what dumbass. 

The man's smile grew.

"Just headed in?"

"No, no I work overnights. Headed out." Smiling a little again. I hope I'm smiling. Am I smiling? I'm grimacing. Face! smile.

He was staring at me hard now. I could tell his partner, though not paying attention ...was paying attention. Anyone else would've missed it. But my nerves knew how to pick things out. And how to over work it. It kept me out of danger, but sometimes I couldn't control the adrenaline rise and fall. Why couldn't I control my mind and body reactions. It stired things inside me. Chemicals maybe? Were the chemicals still permanently embedded in me?

My mind said danger. Was this danger? Was this Rodrick in the form of a pleasant goon. 

"Clint?" The server called out. 

"Have a nice day." The blonde man move past ?me and a couple. 

I nodded and looked at his back and then at the red head at the table. 

It clicked they were avengers.

The black widow looked up from her tablet staring right back at me. I moved a step back and banged right into Clint Barton. Right into his 2 trays holding 4 coffees each . He spilled his coffee on the both of us. 

"Omg I'm so sorry" gesturing toward his black shirt as if my napkinless hand could help "I can pay for it "

We went back and forth with apologies.

The black widow was suddenly beside us with napkins. The servers halted what they were doing to help their Avengers customers. A blonde woman huffed at the counter having to wait longer. 

"I was too close."

"They have better coffee you said. The tower has coffee Clint."

"It...it was an accident."

Memories of being smacked and attacked flashed in my brain. 

"They do have better coffee."

"It's nice to have a change."

"We got this ma'am."

"Hey get the mop Jessica" 

"I can pay." I fished an ugly looking clump of bills out of my pocked. 

Clint pushed my hand away. Everyone was still chattering. My hands shook a bit as I unfolded the bills and plucked out $35 as he watched and tried to still interact with the commotion. 

How much was 8 assorted coffees at this damn place?

And then Jessica the mop girl slipped and went flying into the counter. Everyone one turned toward her. I slipped the money into one of Clint more open side pockets. He reached back and nearly grabbed my wrist bit. It was on instinct. I could tell, but then he slipped just a tad so he missed.. looking a bit embarrassed as he caught himself on the black widows arm

"Its okay I can pay i said." I pulled back from the crowd the money in his pocket as he opened his.mouth and then snapped it shut. Natasha turned her face blank and unreadable and off i went. Without my coffe and muffin and $35 dollars less.

Keep your head down Ramsey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a bit of a head start on this story and a good idea of where its going, but any comments on what you liked in chapters help. I


End file.
